


What Happens At Practice Stays At Practice

by BangtanDaebak



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, I forgot I wrote this oops, Kihyun is kinky af, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, This is just a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanDaebak/pseuds/BangtanDaebak
Summary: This is just porn





	What Happens At Practice Stays At Practice

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this because why not, you know? I went for it and it might suck, I dunno.
> 
> Also am I the only person that sometimes finds porn cute? Like I want to coo at it like someone would a small animal. I don't think that's the right reaction, but meh.

Loud pants echoed off the mirrored walls as Kihyun sprawled across the floor, feeling the sweat coating his skin causing the bare sections to stick uncomfortably to the wooden floor. Distantly, Kihyun recognized the music had cut out, relief settling deep within his bones. He peeled an eye open, craning forward to appear slightly focused on whatever words were tumbling from Hyunwoo’s mouth as he addressed the rest of the group, more than likely regarding today's dance practice. A sharp pinch in his neck caused him to abruptly lie his head back against the wooden floor, not caring about the lecture he'd have to endure later concerning his behavior during practice or whatever. Kihyun doesn't care, his body yelling at him to rest already. He lets his eyes slip shut, an uncomfortable prickly sensation crawling under his skin, causing him to unwillingly squirm. He knew Hyunwoo was glaring at him with as much intensity as he could muster after hours of practice. However, Kihyun simply wanted a shower and a nice, cozy, warm bed to curl up in. Unaware of the rest of the members pulling themselves off of the floor to collect their belongings to leave, Kihyun continued to lie where he was, his grey hair sticking to his forehead. With his eyes still closed, he stretched his limbs, his button up shirt riding up ever so slightly to reveal strips of pale, slick skin. The sound of the practice door clicking shut convinced the small man to begin collecting his things, peeling his body off of the floor painfully slow. As he opened his eyes, he was instantly met with an unhappy looking Hyunwoo, arms crossed over his chest, his jaw set. Sighing, he turned away from the leader’s intense glare to get his bag. Before Kihyun was able to take two steps towards his belongings, large hands grasped the back of his shirt, spinning his around so that his back hit the cool mirrors harshly. He hissed at the contact, staring up at the older with an angry glare. Without any words exchanged, Hyunwoo’s large hand found its way around the younger’s neck, forcing his whole body against the mirror, his eyes widening with fear.

“Hyung-” Kihyun squeezed out, the words almost caught in his throat as the grip on his neck tightened slightly, effectively cutting off some of his air supply.

“Don't even try to defend yourself. I saw you during practice. Not even trying when all the others were putting forth their best efforts. And then you had the audacity to not even listen to what I had to say at the end of it,” the fingers wrapped around Kihyun's throat flexed as the older spoke, letting up on the pressure occasionally to allow the younger to take in more air. The younger was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded, tears collecting in his eyes at the harsh treatment. The grip tightened momentarily, Hyunwoo pulled the other's body away from the mirror only to slam it against the cool surface once again seconds later, what little air left in Kihyun's lungs forced out.

“Answer me when I'm talking to you,” Hyunwoo practically growled in the smaller’s face, his breath fanning across his cheekbones the closer he got.

“Yes, hyung.” Kihyun whimpered, eyes still wide with fear, unsure of what was going on. A smirk stretched across the older’s lips as he came closer to the frightened man, pressing his lips softly to his temple, the touch barely there but nonetheless, burning into Kihyun's skin. A few more kisses were placed on his sweat covered skin, the pressure on his neck lessening to allow him to breathe. The younger remained still, too shocked to react, much less ask what the hell was going on. He knew he fucked up in practice and yes, he understood he was going to receive a lecture, but the matter he currently faced confused the hell out of him. The plush lips left his skin, Hyunwoo still crowding him against the mirror, a hand placed beside his head caging him in.

“You've been a bad boy Kihyunie,” A shiver ran through the younger's body, cursing himself for reacting the way he did. His mouth felt unbelievably dry, his tongue darting out to run across his bottom lips as if that would solve the issue. Kihyun watched as the leader’s jaw flexed, his eyes boring holes into him.

“Such a bad boy for hyung,” A thumb pressed into his bottom lip, a quiet whimper escaping Kihyun's throat. Their gazes locked, the older’s pupils dilated alongside an emotion the other couldn't place. Hyunwoo’s gaze flickered from Kihyun's to his lips, ever so slightly tipping his head up towards his own, his hand gripping the other's jaw tightly. Without warning, plush lips met his own harshly, instantly trying to pry his mouth open. Kihyun gasped at the treatment, unintentionally letting Hyunwoo’s tongue wander into his mouth, running across the roof of his mouth as well as caressing his own tongue. Whimpers left his throat, his cheeks stained red at the sounds he was unwillingly emitting. A hand returned to his neck, pinning him against the mirror once again as the older pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it before releasing it, making the younger moan softly. Lips continued to move against his harshly, teeth occasionally hitting. The two eventually pulled apart, Kihyun's mouth left agape as his chest heaved in an effort to take in enough oxygen. Once again, a thumb pressed into his now red, swollen lips, Hyunwoo groaning at the sight of the younger looking so lewd and fucked out only from kissing. Without warning, Kihyun was manhandled once again, the leader pushing him into the blue padded bench. Kihyun kept his gaze locked to Hyunwoo’s, panting harshly as a hand on his chest pressed him further into the bench. Slowly, Hyunwoo climbed onto the bench as well, hovering over the younger as he brushed his fingers over the fabric covered nipple, earning him a quick intake of breath. Smirking, he situated himself so he was caging in Kihyun's hips with his thighs, pinching the bud between his fingers, this time causing the smaller to gasp as his hips stuttered. Without hesitation, Hyunwoo adeptly unbuttoned the younger’s shirt, quickly uncovering the pale skin underneath. Dipping his head down, he kissed the sweat stained skin, trailing down as he continued to remove the offending article. Kihyun whimpered the closer Hyunwoo got to the waistband of his black jeans.

“Hyunggg~” Kihyun whined as the other moved back up and began to lick the area close to his right nipple, but never touching it. Suddenly, the lips reattached themselves to the spot where he wanted them, teeth nipping at the pert bud, a moan ripping through his throat as his back arched off of the padded bench. Quick licks of his tongue soothed the irritated skin before moving to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Kihyun's hips arched off of the bench once again only to be pinned down with one of Hyunwoo’s large hands. Unable to move, the younger began to squirm, moaning and whimpering as Hyunwoo continued to bite at patches of flesh, leaving indents in the skin.

“You're such a naughty boy for me Kihyunie. You can't even stay still for hyung,” Hyunwoo breathed into the other's ear, teeth running across the sensitive skin, briefly nipping at his earlobe. Kihyun whimpered, still pinned down by the hips. A hand pressed against his cock, gripping it roughly through the fabric of his jeans. Kihyun moaned, the sensation riding right on the line between pleasurable and painful. Hyunwoo smirked as he ground the palm of his hands down harsher. A louder moan tore from the man pinned below him, his head tipped back, exposing his neck to the other. Instantly, he leaned down, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, teeth almost breaking skin. Without warning, Hyunwoo removed himself from the younger, leaving him to whine and squirm around before him.

“Tsk Tsk Tsk. Can't you behave for two seconds? What would your hyungs think of this? Even Jooheon and Changkyun would be disappointed in you,” Hyunwoo harsh words echoed in Kihyun's mind, tears welling up in his eyes.

“‘m sorry hyung. I'll be good I promise. Please,” Kihyun cried, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

“Turn around. Now.” Hyunwoo ordered, the other following immediately, turning over onto his stomach. Hyunwoo sat on the bench, pulling the smaller onto his lap by his hips. Reaching down towards the end of the bench, Hyunwoo latched his fingers around his phone, scrolling through his list of contacts before deciding who he would call. Within moments, Hoseok's cheerful tones greeted him, quickly followed by Minhyuk. Hyunwoo returned the greeting, the two men on the other line completely unaware of what was occurring. After Minhyuk pestered the older for a bit, Hoseok announced he was switching him to speaker phone, allowing both of them to speak with their leader. His hand on Kihyun's hip began to wander further down, fingers kneading the supple flesh of his ass, earning the older a quiet moan. He quickly scolded the younger, ordering him to be silent, and gesturing at the phone. The thought that someone else could hear him only made Kihyun more aroused, muffling his own sounds as well as he could by covering his mouth, feeling more precum leaking from his swollen cock. He tried rutting slightly against Hyunwoo’s thigh, but was quickly pinned yet again. Smirking, the leader maneuvered the younger once again, ordering him to get on his hands and knees, placing the phone on Kihyun's back, and telling Minhyuk and Hoseok he was putting them on speaker phone as well. Kihyun bit into his forearm to try to keep himself quiet, listening to the two bicker on the other end.

“So what are you up to hyung?” Hoseok asked nonchalantly, the sound of Jooheon and Changkyun arguing in the background, Kihyun suspecting it was regarding some video game.

“Kihyun and I were practicing a bit more, but we took a break,” Hyunwoo casually replied, giving another squeeze to the flesh beneath his fingertips. The man his shifted weight again, clearly affected by the whole situation. His fingers traveled upwards, this time hooking underneath the waistband of Kihyun's black jeans. He paused for a moment, weighing his options and possible consequences in his mind briefly before nodding to himself. Pulling the smaller’s hips closer to his body, he reached around to the front of the pants, deftly unbuttoning the stiff fabric and unzipping them as quietly as possible. Hyunwoo continued to talk with Minhyuk about whatever video game he was complaining about this time, laughing when appropriate to mask the sounds on his end of the call. The whole time this was happening, Kihyun had tried to keep from moving too much as to not drop the phone. Once the jeans were unzipped, Hyunwoo steadily pulled the fabric down the other's legs, the fabric bunching up at his bent knees, leaving him in only his briefs. On the other end, Jooheon has apparently joined the call, telling Hyunwoo about how Changkyun clearly was trying to cheat when they were playing Street Fighter. Minhyuk teased him, accusing him of being a sore loser and the two went at each other while Hoseok laughed. Hyunwoo joined in on teasing Jooheon as one of his hands snaked around to grasp onto Kihyun's leaking cock through the thin fabric of his briefs, the younger muffling his moans as best as he could, using his discarded shirt to stuff his mouth. The leader teased the head of his cock, his thumb digging into the slit. Kihyun was shaking with an effort to keep still, the phone precariously balanced on the center of his sweat covered back. The chatter on the other line seemed to quiet down a bit as Kihyun focused on the sensations coursing through his veins. Deciding simply jacking the other off was too easy, Hyunwoo slowly removed the last article of clothing left on Kihyun's body, purposely trying to aggravate the younger further. Once the briefs found their proper home on the practice floor, he returned his hand to its original spot on the other's ass, kneading the skin under his fingers as he brought the other hand to Kihyun's face, pushing three fingers past the red, swollen lips. Immediately, the younger began to suck on them, curling his tongue around the digits, coating them with as much saliva as he could. The leader suppressed his groan as he imagined that tongue on his cock, minutely wishing he had the other suck him off while he was on the phone with the others rather than the current situation. However, when he glanced down at the smaller’s expression, the red, swollen lips wrapped around his fingers, the way Kihyun kept raising his hips in a plea for Hyunwoo to fuck him, he dismissed that wish. Without missing a beat, he pulled his coated fingers from Kihyun's hot mouth, trailing them down the crack of his ass and teasing him by circling his middle finger around the small ring of muscles. Kihyun picked up his head, craning his neck to try to meet Hyunwoo’s gaze, his eyes begging silently for the leader to do something. At some point, Jooheon had went back to playing video games with the maknae, leaving Hoseok and Minhyuk conversing on the other end. The call had gone a bit quiet, Hyunwoo quickly asking Minhyuk about something he tried to bring up earlier, what exactly Kihyun had no idea. The younger seemed to perk up at his question, talking a mile a minute while Hyunwoo hummed to signify he was still listening. Taking the opportunity, he pressed his middle finger past the initial ring of muscles, delving further into the tight heat until he reached the last knuckle, Kihyun whimpering into his damp shirt. The drag of the digit against his walls felt weird but surprisingly good.

Although he and Hyunwoo had one other intimate encounter, he never tried fucking himself with his fingers, let alone wonder about the sensation much. However, he was quickly torn from his thoughts as another digit circled the rim before it was pushed in beside the tip of the other. As expected, the stretch burned slightly, his body trying to adjust to accommodate the fingers. Hyunwoo let the man rest for a moment before pushing the two digits in fully, the other still incredibly tight around his fingers. Kihyun pressed his ass back towards the digits, groaning as more precum pearled at the tip of his cock, threatening to leak onto the bench below. Hyunwoo spread his fingers, trying to stretch the muscles, twisting the digits in further every so often. Suddenly Kihyun moaned louder as the fingertips brushed along the sensitive bundle of nerves, the sound a bit too loud, leading him to believe the boys on the phone had to have heard it. Rather than avoid being caught, Hyunwoo massaged the bundle slowly, focused on the way the knuckles would catch on the rim before they were sucked back in. The careful ministrations causing the other to moan and squirm, simultaneously pushing himself back towards the digits and away from them. “What was that hyung?” Hoseok asked, the tone conveying how blissfully unaware he was. Minhyuk, however, chuckled to himself, patting Hoseok on his thigh as he gave him a confused look, cocking his head to the side.

“Do you have Kihyun there with you hyung?” Minhyuk asked, his voice a bit deeper, clearly hinting he knew what Hyunwoo was up to. Hyunwoo smirked down at Kihyun, who was still pressing his ass back on his fingers.

“Well of course. He's being good at the moment,” Hyunwoo chuckled. A loud moan tore from Kihyun as the leader drove his fingers harshly into the sensitive bundle of nerves, the stimulation a mixture almost a tad too painful. Soon, the older pulled the digits out of him, watching as the slightly loosened muscles fluttered for a moment before pushing three fingers back in. Kihyun groaned, focusing on the feel of the fingers stretching him, the pleasurable burn that accompanied the almost too dry slide. A moan echoed on the other side of the call, the two listening as Hyunwoo fingered the smaller man.

“Hear that Kihyunie? You're being such a good boy now for your hyungs. I bet they'd love to see you, wouldn't they?” Minhyuk groaned on the other end, feeling the light blue fabric of his sweats straining further as the sounds the younger was trying to muffle sent blood straight to his cock.

“Please hyung. We want to see Kihyunie take it,” Hoseok begged, gripping his phone tighter as he waited for Hyunwoo to switch it to a video call. Within moments, Hyunwoo’s face appeared on the screen, his lips looking slightly swollen, a smirk evident on his face. Hoseok and Minhyuk watched as Hyunwoo moved the camera carefully avoiding the majority of Kihyun, the frame capturing the back of the smaller’s head as well as his sweat covered back, the muscles twitching following every minute movement of the digits. Reaching down, Hyunwoo removed the shirt from the younger’s mouth, allowing the others to hear him properly. Loud moans filled the relatively empty space as Hyunwoo continued to brush his fingers against his prostate, pressing down roughly every so often. On the other end, Hoseok's hand slowly slide down the front of his torso, pausing momentarily at his waistband before slipping underneath both his sweats and his briefs, gripping his hot, swollen cock, almost caressing it at first before circling his fingers around the shaft. Minhyuk moved closer, their thighs pressing together as the two focused on the small screen and the needy sounds that were torn from their precious Kihyunie. The younger of the two continued to listen to the high pitched whines and strained moans, accompanied by the occasional lewd squelching sound of Hyunwoo’s fingers roughly fucking into the smaller’s ass as he turned away from the phone, straddling one of Hoseok’s muscular thighs. The initial contact made the other jerk away, not expecting that sort of behavior from Minhyuk, but settled down again, groaning quietly as he felt the other's hot, heavy cock press into his thigh. The younger slowly ground his hips on the leg underneath him, the muscles flexing every so often. On the other end of the call, Hyunwoo had switched his position, Kihyun's chest flush to the bench as he took his place behind the others spread thighs. The frame quickly focused on the younger’s face, his right cheek dug into the padded seat, eyelids heavy and mouth hanging open as the leader continuously drove his digits into Kihyun. The camera moved again, Hyunwoo deciding to give the younger members what they desired as slowly revealed more and more flushed skin. Hoseok moaned lowly as the sight of Hyunwoo’s thick fingers being sucked into the tight muscles, the younger's engorged cock and small balls framed perfectly by his soft thighs. Minhyuk peered back at the screen due to the older’s reaction, biting his lip and grinding his cock down harder at the arousing view the leader was gifting them with.

“Kihyunie, listen to how pleased your hyungs are, almost in awe of how needy your body is,” Hyunwoo leaned down to bite at the smaller’s shoulder, the pale skin quickly coloring as he pulled away, a shudder running down the other's spine. Suddenly, the fingers ceased movement, retracting themselves from their place buried in Kihyun's ass, causing the younger to whimper, the rim fluttering slightly.

“Stay,” the leader commanded, removing himself from the bench, watching closely as Kihyun faithfully remained in position.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Hoseok complained breathlessly through the phone, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would Hyunwoo abandon the younger clearly aroused, needy member?

“You'll see,” Hyunwoo chuckled, the frame capturing the smirk adorning his eyes, pupils completely blown. He broke eye contact momentarily to rustle through his gym bag, obviously intent on finding a specific item. He hummed upon retrieving said item, his face once again greeting the other two, who had continued to pleasure themselves despite the unexpected break. The padded seat groaned as Hyunwoo’s knees came in contact with the fabric, settling behind Kihyun once again.

“Hyungg~” the flushed man cried out, relieved the other had returned. Tears brimmed his eyes as he had worried he left him so close to release in the practice room. Hyunwoo quickly quieted him, caressing his cheek, placing sweet, soft kisses across the teeth marks on his shoulder, and along the top of his spine. His hands ran along his sides, massaging the base of spine in hopes of calming Kihyun. The other groaned, the reassuring touches on his skin like heaven. Hyunwoo kissed back up his spine, pressing a few more soft pecks on his jaw before pausing all his actions except the soothing circles on the younger’s lower back. Kihyun's eyes fluttered back open when he felt something cool against his rim, straining his neck in an attempt to see what Hyunwoo was doing. The rough pads of the leader's digits met the supple skin once again, running through the cool substance, Kihyun quickly realized was lube, and pushing it past his rim. Kihyun whimpered, setting his cheek back against the bench as the three digits were reintroduced, the lubricant easing the friction. Hyunwoo refocused the camera on his fingers disappearing into the smaller man, the skin glistening where he had poured the slippery substance.

Back at the dorm, Hoseok managed to prop his phone up at the end of his twin bed, pushing his sweats down to his knees to gain better access to his swollen cock. However, the plan had to be adapted as Minhyuk crawled back into Hoseok's lap, pressing his ass against the older’s crotch. Rather than pushing the other man off, Hoseok wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him in place while the other crept down the front of Minhyuk’s sweats, fingers rubbing the leaking head through his briefs. The younger moaned softly, grinding back on Hoseok, his eyes fluttering shut as he focused on the warmth surrounding him and the sounds emitting from the precariously placed phone.

“Hyunwoo hyungggg,” Kihyun moaned, the sensation of the large fingers driving into him beginning to become too much. “Please, please ahhh-”.

“What is it, Kihyunie? Do you not like my fingers? Are they not enough for you?” Hyunwoo rubbed the pads against the bundle of nerves, purposely ripping needy sounds from the younger.

“Please…ah-please fuck me Hyunwoo hyungg.. I-it's not enough. I want ahhh-want your cock please~.”

The leader decided to give in the younger’s pleas, slowly retracting his fingers. Settling back against his calves, Hyunwoo twisted his body around to grab the lube which had been knocked away at some point, and popped the cap open. Pouring a generous amount into the palm of his hand, Hyunwoo pushed his briefs down, the deeply flushed head of his cock immediately slapping against his stomach. Coating his dick with one hand, the leader glanced down at his phone, watching as Hoseok continued to stroke Minhyuk’s swollen member under his sweats and grinding his own against the man in his lap. The sight caused Hyunwoo to smirk.

“Kihyunie, you're being such a good boy for your hyungs. You should see how much they're enjoying your little show,” the other only whimpered in response, zeroing in on the feeling of the tip of Hyunwoo’s cock rubbing against his rim. Not wasting another second, Hyunwoo guided the head past the slightly loosened muscles, easing his way in slowly until his entire length was buried deep in Kihyun. The later moans, fingers trying to grip onto the padded bench, the slight burn of Hyunwoo’s cock stretching him causing his own cock to twitch. In what feels like a few moments, the other begins to fuck into him in earnest, heavy balls meeting the back of Kihyun's thighs with every thrust, the motion pressing his cheek against the bench harder. High pitched moans escape from his throat, unable to contain them as Hyunwoo brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves every other stroke.

“Ah ah ahh-hyungg~” Kihyun hiccups, trying to reach back to hold something, eventually gripping onto one of Hyunwoo’s muscular thighs as he continues to snap his hips. Soon enough, the phone gets abandoned, the camera catching part of Hyunwoo’s body as he wraps his fingers around Kihyun's sharp hips, pressing Kihyun into the benched seat. The pace falters momentarily as the younger's knees slide further apart, the leader lifting his hips higher before returning to the previous, quick thrusts. Only the sound of soft groans, high pitched moans and quiet whimpers fill the practice studio, the noise almost bouncing off the walls. However, the party had not a care in the world whether anyone could hear them from outside the room.

“Hyunwoo-ahhh...I'm close,” Kihyun manages to get out, his mouth permanently agape. The pace managed to quicken once again, a light sheen covering both of their bodies as Hyunwoo focused on making the younger cum without stimulating his cock. Another string of short, high pitched moans tore from Kihyun's throat as he felt the telltale tightening in his stomach, his legs trembling as his body tried to hold him up.

“Ah hyungg~” Kihyun cried out as white streaks pooled underneath on the padded bench, the older continuing to fucked him through his orgasm. Hyunwoo groaned as the tight muscles fluttered around his cock, giving a few shuttering thrust before spilling deep in the younger’s ass. Kihyun whimpered softly as the leader continued to ride out his orgasm before the later slowly pulled out, a mixture of cum and lube leaking down the backs of his thighs. The weight behind him left once again, only to return moments later with soft tissues, cleaning the sticky substances off of his body and the bench. Exhausted, Kihyun let himself collapse, hearing Hyunwoo give a slight chuckle. Picking up the phone, the older noticed the video call has disconnected at some point during his and Kihyun's session, either due to poor connection or because the other had already finished, he wasn't sure.

“How are you feeling Kihyun? I wasn't too rough was I?” Hyunwoo carded his fingers through the smaller’s grey locks, the sensation soothing the other.

“No, it was perfect hyung. I'm glad you convinced Hoseok and Minhyuk to participate, it was fun,” Kihyun gave a breathless laugh, turning over to face a half dressed, sweaty Hyunwoo, a sweet smile plastered on his face.

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  
  


“Hyung, what do you think about trying-”

“What was that Ki? I couldn't hear you,”

“Nothing!”


End file.
